


之一

by Hatusimo



Series: 【金女主】题箱 [1]
Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatusimo/pseuds/Hatusimo
Summary: 诊断maker产物。做成了题箱系列
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Series: 【金女主】题箱 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835167
Kudos: 1





	之一

岸波白野变得容易走神。  
  
看电视的时候，玩游戏的时候，准备料理的时候，甚至走路的时候。视线一旦扫过某个身影，总要发一阵的愣才能回过神。  
  
大约是因为在这个地方熟悉的人并不多，所以熟悉的人才更加容易映入眼帘。每每看到那个身影总是会愣一会儿神。有时候是因为那个人发质良好的金发，有时候是因为那一对宛如宝石一般美丽的双眼，有时候，是因为一抹愉悦的微笑。  
  
如果被学生会的那些人看到了，一定免不了被打趣。不过现在已经不在Mooncell，倒也不用再做那种担心。  
  
不过这的确不是什么好的现象。得想好对策才行。  
  
被浴室的拉门声吸引，将目光移过去，温暖的橘色灯光给水雾也染上了颜色，模糊了里面走出来的人的轮廓。  
  
一个不注意便又走了神。  
  
并不是因为看到了什么稀奇的景象。要说起来，决定定居了以后其实每天都能看到。不过就是一个身材很好的男人裹着一条浴巾从浴室里走出来而已，早应该习惯了。  
  
头顶被落下的糖果砸到回了神，这才发现对方正看过来，表情从似笑非笑，逐渐变成了带着调侃的笑意。这个情况已经有了太多次，出浴的王甚至已经不再出口调侃，只是丢出一颗糖来“奖励”又一次的娱乐。  
  
据本人所说是“每每看到此等痴态都深感愉悦”。  
  
当然，次数多了也有过想要有些骨气的反抗。但最后还是会败在英雄王的糖果攻势之下。弱点已经被牢牢把握，大部分的微弱抗议都能被此攻势镇压。  
  
仅有的抗争胜利就只有“不能裸睡”，和“不能裸奔”。  
  
听说出浴后的冰镇啤酒有让人心旷神怡的效果。这个说法似乎也得到了英雄王大人的认可。今天也拿出了自己的黄金杯在喝。并没有擦干的水珠低落，顺着对于男性来说过于滑嫩的脸颊向下滑。  
  
人类的视线总是会追随移动的东西。于是视线自然而然的就随着水珠向下，看到滚动的喉结，起伏的胸膛。  
  
觉得有些口干舌燥，不自觉的就吞了一口口水。  
  
“喔——杂种也终于懂得欣赏本王的玉体了吗？”带着玩味的笑意，英雄王的视线落在对着他发愣的人的脸上。  
  
“准许你赞美本王。说吧，喜欢本王何处？若答案能让本王满意，就赐予你奖赏。”  
  
“脸。”  
  
岸波白野几乎是毫不犹豫的秒答，然而她还没来得及继续欣赏英雄王的俊颜，那位基本上不讲道理的王抛过来了一个难题。  
  
“然后呢、继续赞美吧。”  
  
然后呢……  
  
岸波白野，性别女， 在遥远的陌生世界中再一次迎来死亡的倒数计时。随着时间的流逝，那位喜怒无常的王的脸已经越来越黑……

**Author's Note:**

> 被问喜欢对方的哪里？而速答【脸】的金女主的场合。


End file.
